warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Forest's Calling: Book 1
Prologue Hawkfoot was sitting vigil. All of a sudden, a cat came out of the warriors den. "What are you doing-" The cat sliced his throat open before he finished. Hawkfoot was dead. Chapter 1 Petalpaw padded into the medicine den. She was a brown, tabby she-cat. "Hello, Petalpaw," her mentor and the medicine cat, Snowfoot, said. Petalpaw was a medicine cat apprentice. "Hi, Snowfoot," she replied. Then, Willowclaw, a ThunderClan warrior, padded into the den. "I have a bellyache," he said. "I'll give you some juniper berries," Petalpaw said. Petalpaw picked up a juniper berry and gave it to Willowclaw, "Here." The warrior ate it and said, "Thank you, Sparrowpaw." "I'm glad I could help," she replied. Chapter 2 At sunhigh, Petalpaw was collecting herbs by the WindClan border. All of a sudden, the ThunderClan deputy, Nightflower, padded up to her. "Hello, Nightflower,"Petalpaw said. "Come here, quickly!" Nightflower said urgently. Petalpaw bounded after her. Soon, they reached the ancient oak. Her father, Hawkfoot, was lying beside it, dead. His throat was sliced open. Petalpaw gasped, "What happened?" "I found his dead body here. I already told the clan." "Do you know who did it?" "No," Nightflower sighed. Chapter 3 Oakpelt, a brown tom with half a tail, said, "I was injured the other day and I can't sleep. Can I have something for it?" Petalpaw picked up some comfrey and gave it to Oakpelt. "What are you doing?" Snowfoot asked. "What do you mean?" "Poppy seeds help cats sleep, not comfrey." Petalpaw was thinking because of her father's death. "Oh, I forgot." She picked up a poppy seed and gave it to Oakpelt, "Here." "Thank you." Petalpaw said, "It's getting late. I need to sleep." Chapter 4 Petalpaw was at moon pool in her dreams. The stars were shining brightly above her. All of a sudden, everything went dark. The stars dissapeared. Then, a black tabby tom came out of the darkness. "I am Darkheart," he said, "Come with me." He stepped back into the darkness. "Come here," he murmered softly. Petalpaw slowly padded into the darkness. Then, everything changed. The darkness beneath her turned into ground. Her dark suroundings changed into trees. It was still very dark, but she could see. "Welcome to the dark forest," Darkheart said. Chapter 5 "What is the dark forest?" Petalpaw asked. A voice of a she-cat rasped, "It is a place like StarClan." A gray she-cat came out of the darkness. She had blood-red eyes. "Hello, Bloodeyes," Darkheart greeted. "How is it different from StarClan?" Petalpaw said. "It is where...different cats go when they die," Darkheart said. "Powerful cats," Bloodeyes added. "And we know who killed your father," Darkheart said. "What? Who?" Petalpaw asked anxiously. "His name is is Sharpclaw. He is a ShadowClan warrior." Chapter 6 "I want to find him, and kill him! Can you help me do that?" Petalpaw asked. "We can tell you where he is," Bloodeyes said, "If, you do something for us." "What?" "Well, tomorrow at sunhigh, he will be stealing prey near moonpool. You can kill him there. But after he is dead, put his dead body in moonpool and don't take it out until the next day," Darkheart said. "Why?" "Do you want to kill him?" Bloodeyes rasped. "Yes!" "Then do as we say," Darkheart said. Then, Petalpaw woke up. Chapter 7 Petalpaw knew she couldn't kill a cat for no reason, so she decided that she needed to stop being a medicine cat and be a warrior. She went up to Snowfoot and said, "I've decided that I no longer wish to be a medicine cat." "What?" she yowled, "I've trained you for too long!" "I'm sorry, Snowfoot." She padded out of the den. Petalpaw went into Falconstar;s den and said, "I would like to be a warrior." "What about your duty as a medicine cat?" "I have decided that is no longer my passion." Falconstar sighed, "Try being an apprentice for the rest of the day. At the end of the day, decide if you would rather be a medicine cat or a warrior." "Thank you, Falconstar." Chapter 8 Petalpaw padded to moonpool and waited for Sharpclaw. Soon, like the dark forest members said, he apeared. "What are you doing?" Petalpaw snarled. "What? What do you mean?" "You killed my father!" "Oh, your that medicine cat," Sharpclaw said, "Why are you so far from your camp?" "To kill you!" Petalpaw growled. "You can't defeat me! I am a warrior! Even if you were a medicine cat, not a helper, you couldn't kill me!" "Yes I can!" "Try, stupid medicine cat!" Chapter 9 Petalpaw darted at Sharpclaw, but Sharpclaw dodged. Sharpclaw then swund his unsheathed claws across Petalpaw's side. Petalpaw yowled in pain, then jumped at Sharpclaw again. Once again, Sharpclaw dodged. Petalpaw landed on the ground, then felt Sharpclaw's claws stab into her back. This time, Petalpaw spun around and grabbed onto Sharpclaw's neck with her teeth. Petalpaw tasted the tom's blood in her mouth. Sharpclaw tried to shake Petalpaw off, but Petalpaw held on, thinking how he killed her father. Then, Sharpclaw fell to the ground and Petalpaw let go. Sharpfang made a jerking movement, then died. Petalpaw killed him! Chapter 10 As Darkheart said, Petalpaw dragged the body over to moonpool, then put it in. The water turned red. All of a sudden, Petalpaw saw something very strange. The body dissapeared into the pool! Petalpaw didn't pay too much attention to it. She just bounded back to camp, thinking, Being a warrior is fun. I think I will stay one. When she reached camp, she padded over to Falconstar. "I decide I want to be a warrior," she said. Falconstar looked dissapointed, "Very well, your mentor will be Blacktail." "Thank you, Falconstar."